


A Need for Coffee

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symptoms of exhaustion shine brightest around exams, and some ways it shows are odder than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need for Coffee

"This is so booooooring!" Luffy whined as he threw his hands dramatically into the air, almost sending the textbook on his lap with them. The young man was curled up on the sofa, pouting in the direction of his elder brother. For the most part Sabo ignored his little outburst, never looking up as he sipped from the coffee mug on the table. "Let's go do something!"

That time the blond did look up, a hint of amusement hidden behind the rim of his glasses before he went back to whatever he was reading. "You need to study, Lu. Can't fall behind first semester, right?"

"But Sabooo!"

"No 'buts'," he chastised while turning the page, "school is important."

The younger slouched down in his seat on the couch, groaning his complaints. He'd had about as much studying as he could take and was beginning to wonder why he'd gone to college in the first place. "Ace doesn't go to school," he pointed, "and he's doing fine."

"Ace knows what he has to do to get by."

"So do I."

"Lu," he started, fixing his glasses as he put down his book, "you wouldn't be able to hold a forty hour job for more than a week. That is fact."

"I could so!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nope!"

"Yep!"

"I'll see it when I believe it."

"Yeah well—" Luffy cut himself off, staring blankly ahead as he repeated the sentence in his mind, Sabo doing the same as his face heated with a sudden flush of red. "Don't you mean 'believe it when I—'"

"Aaaah," the blond groaned as his head dropped to the table with a loud thud, knocking his glasses askew and causing them to slide down the bridge of his nose, "I can't anymore. I haven't slept in two days."

The younger brother slid from his spot to take the chair beside his sibling, leaving his textbook forgotten on the sofa cushions. He patted Sabo sympathetically on the back. The poor guy worked too hard. He needed to learn how to relax. "You need a break."

"I  _need_  a coffee," he grumbled.

"A coffee break?"

The blond froze, raising his head in slow realization as his eyes met his younger brother. "Coffee… That… That's brilliant…"

Luffy laughed, a grin stretching across his face. "Let's go!" he exclaimed, hooking his arm around Sabo's shoulders and tugging him off his chair as fast as he could, determined to get him away from the evils of school. But then, he just had to ask, "Hey, Sabo?"

"What?"

"Since when do you wear glasses?"

The both froze dead in their tracks, the elder removing his spectacles to stare at them intently, brows furrowed. "…Whose  _are_  these?"


End file.
